Le passé nous rattrape toujours
by Ayame59
Summary: Nouvelle rentrée au lycée de Fuuka. Shizuru qui se fait kidnappée ? Que va faire Natsuki ? Ou est ce que tout cela va aboutir ?
1. Chapter 1

Première fanfiction, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, le temps et les erreurs d'expression :p j'écris juste pour faire un peu revivre ce fandom. bonne lecture.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux ébène regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'étudiante, songeuse, déjà un ans se disait-elle, un ans depuis le commencement de cette histoire de HIME, et a peine quelques mois depuis que tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battu avait pris fin. Son pire ennemi, la SEARS avait péri de la main de son être le plus chère Shizuru. Cette dernière ne s'était jamais vraiment pardonné ce qu'elle avait fait, mais néanmoins elle ne niait pas que si c'était à refaire, elle le referait. Le temps avait repris son cour comme si jamais rien ne s'était produit, nouvelle année, même établissement, même kaicho aussi. Pour une raison inconnu des élèves, la présidente avait décidée de refaire une année, pour soi-disant se perfectionner avant d'entrer à l'université. Foutaise. La jeune louve savait très bien de quoi il en retourné. Natsuki sorti de sa contemplation, elle avait rendez-vous avec Shizuru, elle regarda sa montre, elle indiquait 14h12, elle devait être devant le lycée à 14h20, ce dimanche elles avaient prévu de faire une sortie shopping. La jeune rebelle se présenta au rendez-vous à l'heure convenu. Personne ne vint, elle attendit 10 minutes, 20 minutes … Au bout d'une demi-heure elle entendit quelqu'un arrivé derrière elle.

« Shizu… »

Mais Natsuki ne finit pas sa phrase, l'individu devant elle n'était pas Shizuru, c'était une fille aux longs cheveux châtain, elle devait faire 1m70 son regard marron était fatigué et inexpressif, elle portait une chemise blanche, un fine cravate noir mal attaché et une jupe de tailleur, elle devait avoir entre 20 - 25 ans. L'inconnu pris la parole.

« Natsuki Kuga ?

- Co-comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? Bégaya la louve.

- Certaines personnes étranges me l'ont dit, ils m'ont dit de vous dire qu'ils la tenaient.

- Tenir qui ? Hurla la louve.

- Hum, une certaine Shi.., euh, je ne sais plus trop désolée. dit la fille d'un ton neutre.

- Shizuru ? C'est ça hein ?

Les yeux de Natsuki s'assombrirent, ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

- Ouais ça.

Natsuki ne se retint plus, comment cette fille pouvait lui dire une chose pareille avec tant de neutralité. La rebelle attrapa le col de la jeune femme avec une violence folle, elle planta ces émeraudes dans les marrons et se mit à hurler.

-Comment tu peux dire ça comme ça ? Qui la retient ? QUI DIS MOI QUI !

-Hum, je crois qu'à ce moment même je dois vous dire de me suivre.

L'inconnu se défit de la prise de Natsuki sans trop de difficulté, elle réajusta son col, voilà qu'elle s'en allait, elle fit signe a Natuski de la suivre. Ce qu'elle fit, mais elle devait la questionnée à tout prix.

-Oi ! Toi, ou tu m'amène ?

- Déjà, le toi a un prénom, et c'est Ayame, et je te ramène ou ils tiennent ta copine…

- Qui ils ? Et qu'a tu avoir avec eux ?

- Ils, les gens bizarre, et je n'ai rien avoir avec eux, je me promenais tranquillement dans la rue quand je me suis faites accostée par eux, et ils m'ont donné la photo d'une jolie fille ligotée.

-Donne-moi la photo dépêche-toi !

Ayame sorti la photo de son soutif, elle la donna a Natsuki, les yeux de la louve s'écarquillèrent, sur la photo il y avait Shizuru, les habits déchiré, elle était attachée et bâillonnée, on pouvait voir qu'elle saignait.

- Cours ! Cours jusqu'à l'endroit où elle est dépêche-toi !

Les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Natsuki étaient pleins de rage, sans plus attendre Ayame se mit à courir suivit d'une louve folle. Au bout de cinq minutes, les deux jeunes filles étaient devant un entrepôt, la châtain pris la parole.

- Tu sais, je pense que c'est un piège. J'ai une idée, j'entre et si au bout de cinq minutes je ne ressors pas c'est que c'était un piège.

Natsuki se demandait si cette fille n'était pas folle, mais si c'est pour sauver Shizuru, elle laisserait n'importe quelle folle faire l'appât. Ayame était entré, on pouvait l'entendre et la voir de l'extérieur.

- Eh oh les méchants messieurs, je suis revenue.

Elle eut un petit rire. Quelques secondes plus tard un homme était devant la jeune folle.

- Elle est avec toi ?

Ayame se gratta l'arrière de la tête et dit :

- Hihi, je veux voir la jeune fille que vous tenez avant et peut être que je pourrais vous donner l'autre.

L'homme gifla Ayame, elle ne broncha pas, ses yeux n'exprimait toujours rien.

- Allez, montré moi cette jeune fille, je dois la voir, c'est comme ça et c'est tout.

La réaction d'Ayame déstabilisa l'homme, il appela ses hommes.

-Hey les gars, ramenez la gosse.

Plus loin Natsuki arrivait à voir la scène elle vit quatre hommes amener Shizuru qui était encore attachée, elle voulut courir la rejoindre, mais elle vit Ayame lui faire un signe discret, elle lui disait de rester là, mais comment ? Son être cher si près et.. Et elle laissait son destin entre les mains d'une folle qu'elle ne connait pas, Natsuki décida quand même de ne pas intervenir mais si ça devenait dangereux pour Shizuru elle accourrerait et au diable l'autre folle.

- Alors, ou est Kuga maintenant ?

- Heu, elle est par la, je crois …

Ayame avança lentement dans la direction des hommes, ce geste était tellement lent et inapproprié qu'ils ne réagirent pas, la jeune folle trébucha sur Shizuru.

-Hey ça v…

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Ayame l'avait tazer, il restait trois hommes, ils se jetèrent sur elle, mais d'un geste vif elle les esquiva, elle prit Shizuru dans ces bras et recula le plus possible, une dizaine de seconde plus tard, la louve était là, elle se battait à présent contre les trois hommes, elle les envoya a terre tous les trois, mais elle n'eut aucune envie de les laissé s'en tiré comme ça après ce qu'ils avaient fait à son être cher. La louve frappait, aussi fort, aussi précisément que possible, les hommes ne pouvaient plus bouger, mais ils gémissaient de douleur, Natsuki aimait ça.

- Crever bande de batard ! Je vais vous faire payer aux centuples ce que vous lui avez fait !

Cependant, une main l'arrêta.

- C'est bon Kuga-san, ils sont hors d'état de nuire, je vous laisserais bien aller plus loin, mais si vous continuez comme ça ils mourront et je me devrais de vous arrêter pour homicide.

Ayame sorti une plaque de police de son soutif.

- Lieutenant Ayame Nagazaki, merci de votre coopération Kuga-san, j'aurais besoins de vos témoignages plus tard, mais je pense que pour le moment, vous devriez appeler l'hôpital pour votre amie, je m'occupe des kidnappeurs.

Ayame parti en direction des malfrats leurs mettre des menottes, elle appela sa brigade. Pendant ce temps Natsuki avait appelé les urgences. Elle s'était agenouillé près de Shizuru et lui avait défait ces liens. Shizuru avait quelques marques de violences sur le corp, mais rien qui n'ai l'air trop grave.

-Oi, Shizuru réveils toi c'est moi Natsuki

- I..kezu Na-tsu-ki…

Les yeux de la kaicho étaient fermés elle parlait et rougissait dans son sommeil.

-Ba..Baka ! Comment tu peux rêver de chose pareil après ce qui vient de se passer !

Natsuki se rendit compte que c'était idiot de dire ça alors que Shizuru n'entendait pas, elle la secoua doucement pour la réveiller. Les yeux de Shizuru s'ouvrirent.

- Ara ?

La kaicho était perdu, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici, mais elle se souvint rapidement de ce qui s'était passé.

Flash back :

_La jeune châtaigne buvait tranquillement son thé matinal dans sa résidence étudiant quand tout à coup elle entendit des coups dans la porte, elle avait ouvert et tout c'était passé très rapidement, un des hommes présent devant la porte l'avait tiré vers lui et lui avait mis un tissu sur le visage, puis le noir complet._

Fin Flash Back.

Natsuki demanda alors :

-Tu as mal quelque part ? Ne t'en fais pas de toute façon l'ambulance va arriver !

- J'ai un peu mal mais ça va aller. Si je comprends bien ma Natsuki m'a sauvé c'est ça ?

- Euh… je ..

Natsuki se mit à rougir face au regard cramoisi de son être cher.

- Ara, ma sauveuse est si mignonne.

Shizuru se calla fort dans les bras de Natsuki et s'endormit. Ayame venait d'arriver derrière les deux jeunes filles et dit :

- Dans trois jours, viens au commissariat de Jiroku, 17h30 n'oublies pas.

Et elle repartit aussi tôt avec sa brigade et les malfrats sans même attendre la réponse de la louve. Deux minutes plus l'ambulance arriva, elle prit en charge Shizuru accompagné de Natsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsuki était auprès de Shizuru, après l'incident de la veille, ses blessures superficielles ont étaient soigné. L'hôpital avec décidé de garder Shizuru jusque mardi au cas où. La kaicho venait de se réveiller. Sur ses genoux, il y avait la tête de Natsuki, cette dernière était assise sur une chaise, elle avait dû s'assoupir en la surveillant. Shizuru observait les magnifiques traits de Natsuki, elle la trouvait tellement belle. La main de Shizuru se dirigea vers la joue de Natsuki, ces doigts fin se mirent à la caresser, ce geste la fit se réveiller. Natsuki mit ça main sur celle de Shizuru encore sur ça joue, elle l'enleva délicatement et elle se redressa. L'autre main de Natsuki se dirigea vers l'arrière de la tête de Shizuru, elle avança ça tête et pressa son front contre celui de Shizuru, la louve était rouge écarlate.

- Shizuru, j'ai eu si peur… souffla Natsuki

Elles se regardaient toutes les deux dans les yeux, Natsuki venait de rompre le contact visuel, elle venait de prendre Shizuru dans ces bras, elle la serrait très fort et elle lui chuchota à l'oreille

- Plus jamais je ne laisserais une chose comme ça se reproduire, je te le promets.

Shizuru répondit elle aussi a l'étreinte.

- Ara, si à chaque fois que je me fais kidnapper ma Natsuki est si câline, ma fois ce n'est pas très grave si ça se reproduit.

Elle eut un petit rire clair et mélodieux. Natsuki se détacha de la chataigne, elle rougissait de plus belle.

-Baka ! Ne dis pas des choses pareil, tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

- Oui mais ça ne s'est pas passé, parce que ma mignonne petite louve était là pour moi.

Natsuki eu un sourire, elle demanda a Shizuru si elle voulait boire quelque chose, elle répondit bien sûr qu'elle voulait un thé, elle alla donc en chercher un dans le distributeur le plus proche et revint vers son être cher.

- Ookini Natsuki !

Il y eu un silence de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles les deux jeune filles ne faisaient que se regarder. Natsuki repensa soudain a ce qui c'était passé et décida d'en parler avec Shizuru.

- Shizuru, je pense que si ces hommes t'on prise en otage c'est à cause de moi !

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda la Kaicho intriguée.

Natsuki lui raconta alors ce qui c'était passé, elle lui parla d'Ayame, du fait que les agresseurs voulaient la voir et aussi qu'elles devaient aller au commissariat mercredi.

-Ara, alors cette fille folle était en fait un agent de police c'est ça ?

- Oui, et j'espère qu'elle pourra nous en apprendre plus sur ces gens.

- Es ce qu'elle était belle ?

- Qui ?

- La policière.

- Euh… Oui ça aillait.

- Ara ? Ça veut dire que Natsuki aime la policière ?

- Baka ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! C'est une vieille, et en plus toi t'es au moins 100x plus belle, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais la regarder !

Natsuki se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et elle rougit furieusement. Shizuru regardait Natsuki en rigolant légèrement.

- Ara, j'aime mieux ça.

Elles continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres. Le lendemain Shizuru pu rentrer chez elle, tout le lycée était déjà au courant de ce qui c'était passé, c'était à la une du journal. Un autre jour passa. Nous étions Mercredi, 16h45, c'était aujourd'hui que les deux jeunes filles devaient aller au commissariat pour en apprendre plus. Natsuki et Shizuru partirent donc pour le commissariat. Arrivée au commissariat les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la bâtisse. C'était un petit bâtiment, à l'intérieur il y avait quelques chaises, une machine à café et guichet. A gauche du guichet, il y avait une porte qui devait surement donner accès au « coin travailleur ». Il y avait aussi une vieille femme qui tenait le guichet. Natsuki se dirigea vers la vieille femme et dit :

- Oi ! Vieille femme j'..

Elle fut interrompue par Shizuru qui lui donna un légé coup de coude avant de lui chuchotée que ce n'étais pas en parlant comme ça qu'elles obtiendraient ce qu'elles voulaient. Shizuru prit donc la parole.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, mon amie et moi avons rendez-vous avec le lieutenant Ayame.

Shizuru avait dit cela avec son habituel faux sourire.

- Oh, en voilà une jeune fille respectable, pas comme votre chose qui vous sert d'amie ! rigola-t-elle

Les yeux de la châtaigne s'assombrirent un peu, une aura malsaine l'entouré.

- Ara ? Comment avez-vous osée parler de MA Nastuki ?

Natsuki ayant peur que Shizuru massacre la vielle dame intervint.

- Shizuru, c'est pas grave laisse tombe ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

La vieille dame s'esclaffa bruyamment et dit :

- Ah ah que vous êtes drôle jeunes filles, bon passons je vais vous amener Nagazaki-san, veuillez me suivre.

Elles suivirent sans plus de commentaire. Derrière la porte, il y avait une grande pièce contenant beaucoup de bureau, il devait y avoir une trentaine de personne, la salle était bruyante et animée. La vieille dame les emmena à une porte qui se trouvait au fond de cette même salle. Derrière cette autre porte se trouvait une petite pièce, il y un bureau en désordre, trois chaise et une sorte d'armoire a archive, derrière le bureau se trouvait le lieutenant Ayame Nagazaki. Les yeux de cette dernière se posèrent sur la vieille dame.

- Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer ? Bref, vous pouvez disposer votre réponse ne m'intéresse pas.

La vielle dame parti sans un mot. Elle claqua la porte. Les yeux d'Ayame se dirigèrent vers les deux autres jeunes filles présentes dans la pièce, elle leurs fit signe de s'assoir et dit à Shizuru :

- Ravis de voir que vous allez belle demoiselle.

Natsuki lança son regard le plus noir à Ayame, Shizuru quant à elle se contenta de sourire faussement et de dire :

- Merci de vous être inquiétée pour moi, mais je ne pense pas que nous sommes là pour ça si ?

- Vous avez raison. Vous êtes la car j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi les kidnappeurs en avait après vous Kuga-san.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Vous ne les avez pas interrogés ?

- Si, mais ils m'ont juste dit : « Elle le sait. », alors j'en ai déduis que vous le saviez.

Pourtant, la louve n'avait jamais vus ces individus. Mais au fond d'elle une doute subsisté, et si cette histoire avait un rapport avec toutes les magouilles qu'elle avait faites pour venger sa mère ? Elle ne pouvait pas parler de sa a la policière, et si ils s'en prenaient encore à Shizuru par sa faute ? Natsuki ne savait que faire. Shizuru remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec son amie, elle prit donc la main de Natsuki pour la rassurer, même si elle ne savait pas de quoi. Il y avait un silence, personne ne parlé. Natsuki se décida quand même à dire quelque chose.

- Que savez-vous sur ces types ?

- La seule chose que je sais sur eux, c'est qu'ils ont kidnappé votre amie et qu'ils en ont après vous, et d'après le peu de choses qu'ils m'ont dit pendant l'interrogatoire, ils ne sont pas seuls. Donc je crains que vous ayez un genre d'organisation à vos trousses mademoiselle.

Ca ne pouvait être que ça, le passé n'arrêterais donc jamais de la suivre, une autre question brulait les lèvres de Natsuki, elle se décidât à la poser :

- Mais, vous n'avez pas fait une enquête avant sur ces gens ? Je veux dire, vous n'étiez pas en filature au moment où je vous ai rencontrée ?

Bien que les yeux du lieutenant étaient toujours aussi neutre, un petit sourire ce dessina sur son visage.

- Et bien, vous allez rire mais… En fait je me promenais vraiment tranquillement dans la rue quand ils sont venus me dire qu'ils retenaient Fujino-san , le plus étrange, c'est qu'ils m'ont dit ou vous trouver, alors je me demande pourquoi ils ont eu besoin de moi pour faire le pigeon. C'est surement dû au fait qu'ils avaient peur de vous affronter en un contre un, d'après ce que j'ai vue vous êtes assez douée pour vous battre Kuga-san, peut être que vous pourriez …

Contre toute attente Shizuru lui coupa la parole.

- Ara, c'est vrai que Natsuki est très forte mais je pense que ce que vous apprêtiez à lui demander se trouve être assez dangereux pas vrai Nagazaki-san ?

- Eh bien je...

Natsuki resserra la main de Shizuru et coupa la parole au lieutenant.

- Shizuru ! A cause de moi tu es en danger, alors je ferais n'importe quoi pour ta sécurité, même si je dois travailler avec le lieutenant pour assurer ta sécurité !

Ayame se racla la gorge.

-Hum, en fait, je voulais juste dire « peut-être que vous pourriez me dire ou vous avez appris à vous battre comme ça », mais bon, travailler avec moi sur cette affaire, pourquoi pas mais comme la dit votre amie Fujino-san, c'est dangereux.

- Si Natsuki travaille avec vous moi aussi je veux travailler avec vous Nagazaki-san, je ne la laisserais pas prendre de danger sans que je sois a ses cotés !

Shizuru avait dit cela en regardant Natsuki droit dans les yeux.

- Shizuru … Je …

Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'empêcher, après tout, Shizuru n'avait pas détruit a elle seul toute la SEARS ? Natsuki baissa les yeux, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Vous ? Bref, si vous savez vous défendre pourquoi pas, plus on est de fous plus on rit non ? Bon par contre, il va falloir vous tester et ce dès aujourd'hui et pour ça, vous allez toutes les deux vous battre a mains nue pour que je vois vos compétences au combat, puis pour les autres tests je vous dirais au fur et à mesure. Je vous laisse une heure de quartier libre pour réfléchir à tout ça.

En réalité Ayame avait donné l'heure de quartier libre juste pour pouvoir faire une sieste. Natsuki et Shizuru sortirent du bureau, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle d'attente à l'entrée du commissariat, Natsuki s'approcha de la machine à café, elle se prit un chocolat chaud pour elle et un thé pour Shizuru, elle lui fit signe de s'assoir, il fallait qu'elles parlent.

-Shizuru, je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi !

Shizuru caressa la joue de Natsuki, la louve devint toute rouge au contact de la main de Shizuru, mais elle ne recula pas pour autant.

- Ara ? Natsuki ne veut pas me taper parce qu'elle croit que je suis trop faible pour recevoir ces coup ?

Natsuki pris un air serieux.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Shizuru, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne veux pas te frapper.

Shizuru fit un sourire sincère.

- Je le sais très bien, mais ce combat n'est-il pas fait pour que tu puisses me protéger ? Et puis après le combat, pour se faire pardonner Natsuki va me faire pleins de bisous et pleins de câlins nee ?

Les joues de Natsuki rougirent.

- Shizu-ru no BAKA !

Le rire cristallin de Shizuru se fit entendre dans toute la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

Peu après, Ayame vint chercher nos héroïnes, elles marchèrent à travers la grande salle, jusqu'à arriver à une trappe, après quelques couloirs lugubres elles atteignirent une salle de combat, des armes en bois étaient déposée sur les contours des tatamis.

- Aller, c'est parti, battez-vous.

Ayame poussa sans grande délicatesse les deux plus jeunes sur les tatamis. Natsuki et Shizuru se regardèrent quelques secondes. Natsuki ne semblait pas décidée à attaquer Shizuru, alors celle-ci dit simplement :

- Tu es toujours aussi spontanée.

La scène du bureau de la kaicho lui revint alors en mémoire, comment avait-elle pu oublier, ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'elles se battraient, alors pourquoi hésiter autant, de plus Shizuru n'étais pas faible, loin de là. Natsuki pris la décision de donner le premier coup. Shizuru souri, enfin elle passait à l'attaque. Shizuru para donc le coup de poing de Natsuki, elle contre attaqua en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les jambes, Natsuki perdit l'équilibre, elle tomba, mais au lieu de s'écraser sur le sol, elle s'appuya au sol à l'aide de ses mains pour se relever et en même temps frapper Shizuru. Le combat se déroula ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, les coups pleuvait, mais aucune d'elle ne semblait avoir le dessus.

- Maintenant, contre moi.

Ayame entra sur les tatamis, les deux amis étaient exténués, et ça le lieutenant le savait, elles n'avaient quasi aucune chance. Après quelques coups échangé, les mouvements du lieutenant devinrent plus rapide, elle fit tomber Natsuki sur le sol, pendant ce laps de temps, elle en profita pour assener des coups violent a Shizuru. La kaicho étant trop fatigué pour se défendre correctement se pris une droite de plein fouet puis deux puis trois, elle s'effondra. La louve peinait à se relever, mais avoir vus Shizuru s'effondrer sur le sol lui avait redonné la force de se battre, avec rage elle se jeta sur le lieutenant, la même rage qu'a l'entrepôt. Les coups de Natsuki étaient tellement puissant qu'Ayame ne pouvait pas les parer, Ayame chuta, Natsuki se mit dessus, elle lui écrasait les bras à l'aide de ces pieds, Natsuki frappait dorénavant le visage a découvert d'Ayame. A peine elle lui avait mis quelques coups, qu'une voix bien connu l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- Ara Natsuki, tu peux arrêter, le lieutenant ne m'a pas vraiment frapper tu sais.

Les yeux verts de Natsuki se tournèrent vers Shizuru, elle ne comprenait pas ou elle voulait en venir. Essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez, Ayame décida d'expliquer à Natsuki.

- En fait, j'ai juste demandé à votre amie de faire semblant de se prendre des coups et de s'écrouler pour vous faire sortir de vos gonds. Bon c'est bien beau tout ça, mais vous m'écrasé.

Natsuki se leva, elle rejoint Shizuru.

- Shizuru ça va ?

- Ça ira mieux quand tu m'auras prise dans tes bras Na-tsu-ki.

Shizuru n'attendit pas la réponse de Natsuki, elle se jeta dans les bras de son amour à sens unique et la sera très fort. La louve répondit a l'étreinte de son amie, elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Un raclement de gorge les fit se détacher l'une de l'autre.

-Bon les lesbiennes, je vous explique la suite du plan. Alor…

Natsuki coupa Ayame pour réagir sur le début de la phrase. Natsuki était rouge, elle bégayait.

- Qu… qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça ?

- Dire quoi ?

- Que … Shizuru et moi on est …

Natsuki avait chaud, ça tête tournait, elle n'arrivait même pas à sortir le mot.

- Lesbienne ? Tu as osé me couper pour me dire ça ? Je dis juste ce que je vois.

- Ma Natsuki et moi formons un beau couple nee ?

Shizuru avait dit ça tout en agrippant le bras de Natsuki et en se collant à elle. Natsuki grogna.

-Uru…sai !

Shizuru fit semblant de pleurer.

- Ikezu Natsuki ! Tu viens de me briser le cœur, je ne compte pas pour toi c'est ça ?

- No..non ! Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi ! Tu es l'être qui est le plus chère à mon cœur !

- Bon, quand vous aurez fini votre scène à l'eau de rose vous me dites que je vous explique la suite.

Natsuki fis signe au lieutenant pour qu'elle continus son explication.

-Donc, le lycée pour vous c'est terminé. Vous prendrez des cours dans votre appartement. Vous me direz « quel appartement ? ». Celui qui vous sera donné par le commissariat, l'appartement sera bien sur tout près d'ici, et il ne sera pas à votre nom pour plus de sécurité. De mon côté, je ferais une enquête, j'en apprendrais plus sur l'ennemis, pendant ce temps vous vous entrainerez au moins 2heure par jour a tout ce qui est physique et stratégique, j'en informerais la vieille du guichet comme ça vous viendrez a l'heure que vous voulez. Des questions ?

Il n'y eu aucune question et aucune objection, en quelques jours toutes les formalités ont été remplis, les deux jeunes filles allaient bientôt pouvoir habiter dans leurs nouvel appartement, il ne leurs restaient plus qu'à préparer leurs affaires, une fois cela fait elles se rendirent à l'adresse que leurs avait donné le lieutenant. L'appartement se trouvé 200m du commissariat, la façade était des plus miteuse. En voyant ça Shizuru eu une mine attristée elle espérait vraiment que l'intérieur sois mieux. Dans le hall il y avait un ascenseur des escaliers des boites aux lettres et un local poubelle. Leur appartement était le seul qui se trouvait au troisième étage, la porte de leurs appartement était une grande porte qui portait le numéro 12. Natsuki sorti ses clefs qui lui avaient était donné quelques heures auparavant, elle ouvrit la porte. Les yeux des deux jeunes filles s'écarquillèrent, devant elles un magnifique salon, canapé cuir, écran plat, console de jeux, table basse laqué, chaine hifi, lecteur dvd, etc… A droite du salon, une salle a mangé de taille moyenne, une grande table et des chaises, à droite de la salle a mangé, une cuisine moderne tout équipée. Au fond du salon, sur le mur d'en face de celui de la porte d'entrée, une porte menant à la chambre, dans la chambre un grand lit à baldaquin deux places, à la vue de lit Natsuki rougi et dit à Shizuru que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle irait dormir sur le canapé, ce à quoi Shizuru répondit qu'elle avait intérêt à dormir avec elle parce qu'elle l'avait frappé. Natsuki se résigna donc à dormir avec Shizuru. Il y avait aussi une commode et des tables de chevets, à gauche il y avait une porte coulissante menant à la salle de bain, une grande baignoire pouvant facilement contenir deux personnes, un lavabo et des toilettes. Les deux jeunes filles installèrent leurs affaires. Il était tard, alors elles allèrent se coucher toutes les deux dans le même lit.


	4. Chapter 4

Les jours passèrent rapidement, entre les cours et l'entraînement les deux jeunes filles d'avaient presque pas le temps de vivre, rare étaient leurs sorties. Trois semaines étaient passé, leurs rythme de vie n'avait pas beaucoup changé, elles n'eurent aucune nouvelles d'Ayame, à chaque fois qu'elles demandaient à la voir pour avoir des informations elle était indisponible. Maintenant elles savaient pourquoi, le lieutenant Ayame Nagazaki était porté disparu depuis une semaine, comment la brigade s'en est rendu compte ? C'est simple, Ayame envoyé des informations au QG tous les jours, mais il y a une semaine plus rien. La brigade avait décidé de mettre au courant les deux jeunes filles, un des plus haut placé leur avaient donné rendez-vous. Elles y allèrent.

- Bonjour jeunes filles, savaient vous pourquoi je vous ai convoqué en ces lieu aujourd'hui ?

L'homme qui avait parlé était un vieil homme de petite taille d'environ 60 ans, il regardait avidement la poitrine opulente de Shizuru, ce que Natsuki ne tarda pas de remarquer, elle envoya son regard le plus noir au vieil homme, il se arrêta donc de regarder. Natsuki prit alors la parole.

- C'est en rapport avec le lieutenant non ?

- Oui, comme vous le savait, le lieutenant enquêtait sur le « gang » qui s'en est pris à votre amie, elle avait réussi à l'infiltrer. Tous les jours elle nous envoyé son rapport, sauf que depuis une semaine plus rien. Je vous donne comme mission de sauver le lieutenant. Bien que ça ne fait que 3 semaines que vous vous entrainez vos capacités de combats d'avant l'entrainement était déjà suffisant pour être un bon policier. Je vous explique le plan.

Le vieil homme révéla d'abord les informations récolté, elles savaient donc maintenant que le « gang » était un groupe affilé a la SEARS, ce groupe vendait des armes et de la drogue pour financer un projet plus important dont nous n'avons pas plus d'informations. Leurs QG se trouvent dans une ville qui se trouve dans la ville voisine dans une usine désaffectée. Le plan est tout d'abord une mission de repérage pour s'assurer que le lieutenant soit vraiment retenu prisonnière ou morte. Ensuite, s'il n'y a aucune trace du lieutenant elles devront déposée un sac contenant une vidéo montrant Kuga ligotée, dans cette vidéo un des hommes de la brigade se fera passer pour un malade pervers voulant échanger Kuga contre le lieutenant « parce qu'il préfère les flics », la vidéo donnera un rendez-vous d'échange. A ce rendez-vous d'échange Natsuki fera l'appât, Shizuru fera partie de la brigade de récupération devant mettre hors d'état de nuire les malfrats. L'opération devra commencer le lendemain soir de cette discussion.

En sachant que cette mission serait très dangereuse Shizuru propose à Natsuki de se détendre et oublié toutes cette histoire en allant faire du shopping, Natsuki accepta la proposition de Shizuru. Elles arrivèrent dans une place commerciale. Shizuru pris le bras de Natsuki, elle l'emmena d'abord dans un magasin de sous-vêtements chic. La châtaigne regardait sa louve s'émerveillé devant la dentelle, elle savait à qu'elle point son amie aimée les sous-vêtements, c'est pourquoi elle aillait en profitée pour la tripotée. A cette pensée Shizuru rougis, la louve l'avait remarqué alors elle dit :

- Tu es toute rouge Shizuru, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, je vais très bien. Oh, ils sont jolis ces sous-vêtements, vient on va les essayer !

Shizuru avait pris dans ces mains un ensemble dentelle noir, elle tira Natsuki vers une cabine d'essayage, elle entra bien sûr avec. Shizuru essaya de déshabillé Natsuki. Mais Natsuki n'était pas d'accord, elle dit à Shizuru de partir, peut-être qu'avant elle l'aurait laissé avec, mais depuis que Natsuki connaissait les sentiments de Shizuru envers elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, d'être gênée ou d'avoir son cœur qui bat vraiment très fort quand Shizuru était près d'elle. Elle ne savait pas comment ça se faisait mais elle avait peur de ce sentiment qui naissait en elle, alors à chaque fois elle fuyait les contacts trop intimes avec la châtaigne. Mais Shizuru n'était pas d'accord, elle voulait rester dans la cabine d'essayage avec Natsuki, alors Shizuru eu la géniale idée de se coller très fort au dos de ça louve, elle la suppliait pour pouvoir rester, Natsuki se sentait vraiment mal, son cœur battait a 300 a l'heure, Shizuru frottait ça poitrine au dos de Natsuki. C'était la chose de trop, elle avait chaud Natsuki n'en pouvait plus, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, c'est que Shizuru se décolle d'elle, pour se faire elle accepta qu'elle reste avec elle dans la cabine. Shizuru se décolla, elle tourna Natsuki vers elle, elle lui enleva son pull, ses mains frôlèrent la peau du ventre de Natsuki. Elle qui croyait que ça irait mieux si elle se décollait, elle avait tort, elle avait encore plus chaud. Shizuru retira délicatement le soutient gorge de Natsuki. Shizuru regarde la poitrine de Natsuki plusieurs seconde, elle n'arriva pas à ce tenir, son doigt se dirigea vers le téton de Natsuki, elle lui caressa, Natsuki ne réagissait pas, Shizuru continua ses caresses, un petit gémissement sorti de la bouche de Natsuki. Natsuki avait vraiment chaud, il fallait qu'elle dise à Shizuru de s'arrêter sinon elle allait exploser, elle tenta de parler, elle était tellement gênée qu'elle bégayait.

- Shi… Shizuru s'il te plait arr… arrete.

Shizuru se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle rougit violement et sorti en coup de vent de la cabine en marmonnant à quel point elle était désolée. Natsuki se rhabilla, elle se dit que si elle n'avait pas arrêté Shizuru, elle se serait jetée sur elle et lui aurait fait l'amour, parce qu'à ce moment Natsuki s'était rendu compte qu'elle désirait Shizuru, elle désirait son corps et son âme, mais elle avait trop peur de ce sentiment pour aller plus loin. Natsuki sorti de la cabine espérant de tout son cœur que Shizuru sois encore là. Shizuru était devant la cabine, elle se sentait mal, elle se disait qu'elle était allée trop loin, elle s'en voulait atrocement, Natsuki savait que Shizuru s'en voudrait, alors elle prit la main de Shizuru et lui dit que ce n'était pas grave et que ce n'était pas ça qui allait gâcher leurs journée spéciale avant mission. La kaicho était vraiment heureuse que Natsuki ne lui en veuille pas. Elles partirent donc main dans la main vers un restaurant, elles prirent toutes les deux des nouilles, Shizuru avait pris des nouilles ramen, et Natsuki elle avait plutôt pris de la mayonnaise aux nouilles.

- Ara, si tu manges autant de mayonnaise tu vas devenir grosse.

- Peut-être, mais c'est super bon ! Tu veux gouter ?

- Si Natsuki me laisse lécher la mayonnaise qui a autour de ces lèvres pourquoi pas.

Natsuki était comme à son habitude toute rouge, elle marmonna entre ces lèvres des insultes à l'encontre de son être cher, tandis que celle-ci rigolais. La journée continua donc ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Le lendemain elles préparent leurs affaires pour la mission du soir. Une fois prêtent elles prirent la moto de Natsuki en direction du QG du « gang ». Arrivée la bas, elles virent deux hommes au loin, elles décidèrent donc de se cacher tout près pour entendre leurs conversations.

- Tu sais, je me ferais bien Kaori, en même temps, c'est un des seuls membres filles à être assez bonne !

- Ouais t'as raison, y 'en avait une autre y a pas longtemps, mais c'était une sale traitre oui !

- Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé au faite ?

- Ba oui que j'sais, je suis un peu un gardien de cellule si t'as pas oublié !

- Ouais je sais accouche !

- Ils l'a gardent enfermé et ils l'interrogent sur certaines choses.

Natsuki et Shizuru n'avaient pas besoin de plus d'informations, elles allèrent donc balancer le sac par une fenêtre cassée en espérant qu'il soit trouvé. Elles repartirent. C'était vraiment trop facile, mais elles n'allaient pas s'en plaindre si ? Elles retournèrent donc voir le vielle homme de la brigade, elles expliquèrent en détail ce qui c'était passé, elles apprirent que la suite des opérations se déroulerait le lendemain soir.

Ailleurs, une personne rigolait seule dans le noir. Elle se disait qu'elles étaient si facilement tombées dans le piège que s'en était hilarant.


	5. Chapter 5

Suite a la demande de Yuriodaisuki, j'ai décidée de faire un Lemon ;) donc si vous n'aimez pas je vous conseille de vous arretez de lire au moment ou Natsuki jette Shizuru sur le lit :D. Bonne lecture.

* * *

La journée d'avant l'opération « Sauvetage du lieutenant Nagazaki » n'étais qu'une préparation physique et mental. La mission se révélait être des plus dangereuse. Le soir venu toutes la brigade alla au rendez-vous qu'ils avaient fixé au « gang ». L'endroit était un parc abandonné entouré par de la forêt, parfait pour ce genre d'opérations. La brigade était composé de six membres : -Natsuki ligotée Le faux pervers Shizuru 3 expert en armes à feu et combat rapproché. L'opération commença, Shizuru et un des experts dans les arbres de gauches, les deux autres experts dans les arbres de droite. Les ennemis étaient déjà là, trois hommes, une femme, la femme tenait le lieutenant par les cheveux, celle-ci était ligotée et bâillonnée. Le faux pervers arriva, il portait Natsuki comme un sac à patate, celle-ci était ligotée mais pas bâillonnée, il la balança négligemment au sol, un petit cri de douleur sorti de la bouche de la louve. Le pervers dit :

- Aller donner moi la flic je peux plus tenir !

Il écrasait Natsuki du pied, celle-ci ayant un peu envie de s'amuser pris un air des plus aguicheur, elle regarda les ennemies et dit en bégayant et rougissant faussement :

- Ne … Ne me fai..faites pas de mal.

A 60 mètre de la vers la gauche, une jeune fille saignait abondamment du nez- Les trois malfrats hommes rougirent, c'est qu'elle était sexy la Kuga n'empêche. La femme sortis un 9mm et pointa le pervers.

- Finis de jouer, donne nous Kuga et tire-toi du as 30 seconde, ce délais passé je te tus.

Le faux pervers s'agenouilla près de Kuga et lui pointa une arme sur la tête.

- Vous la voulez vivante non ? ALORS DONNEZ-MOI LA FLIC MAINTENANT !

- Non mais sérieux, vous êtes un sacré dégeulasse, les gars donnez-lui la flic et récupérez Kuga.

Un des hommes s'avança, il trainait Ayame sur le sol, il la balança sur le pervers, il voulut prendre Kuga mais quelques chose l'en empêchait. Le faux pervers lui avait discrètement planté une seringue dans la jambe, c'était un poison paralysant, il ne sera conscient mais ne pourra pas bouger avant une heure.

- Bon tu fou quoi reviens ! geula la femme.

Shizuru et les trois hommes sortirent des arbres, tout se passa très vite, Natsuki défit ces liens factices, elle libera Ayame, pendant ce temps, les ennemis on était désarmé, ils se battaient désormais à main nues, d'autres ennemis arrivèrent par l'arrière, Natsuki était prête à aller s'en occupé. Pendant ce temps, les trois expert se battait contre les deux hommes restant, tandis que Shizuru se battait contre la femme. La châtaigne esquiva gracieusement tous les coups. Mais malheureusement son adversaire faisait de même, elles étaient de force égale. A 50m plus loin, Ayame avait disparu, Natsuki et le pervers venait de neutraliser les arrivant. Le combat deux hommes s'était terminé par un épuisement des deux équipes, les experts avaient quand même réussi à menotter les malfrats. La femme qui se battait contre Shizuru en eu marre, elle sortit un de ces armes caché, elle prit Shizuru par l'arrière et lui visa la tête, Shizuru était piégée. La femme cria :

-ALORS COMME CA VOUS AVEZ VOULUS NOUS ENTUBER ? MALHEURESEMENT POUR VOUS CETTE JOLIE JEUNE FEMME VA PAYER !

La femme riait diaboliquement, Natsuki regardait la scène impuissante, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça si ? Il restait encore un truc à faire ? Pas comme ça non ! Pas sa Shizuru ! Pas maintenant ! Elle avait encore tellement de choses à lui dire, tellement de choses à vivre avec elle ! Natsuki paniquait, elle avait mal, elle voulait tout tenter :

- Laisser la ! C'est moi que vous voulez, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais lâcher !

Dans les yeux de la femme, on ne pouvait lire que de la folie, elle dit :

-Non, c'est trop tard, il fallait réfléchir à deux fois !

Le doigt de la femme pressa légèrement la détente. Shizuru tomba à genou sur le sol. Natsuki les larmes aux yeux se jeta en avant pour aller voir Shizuru. Derrière Shizuru, la femme inconsciente, et encore derrière, Ayame une grosse pierre dans la main, Ayame souffla, elle prit la femme avec elle la menotta etc. Pendant ce temps, Natsuki c'était jetée sur Shizuru, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux. Natsuki n'en pouvait plus, au diable ça peur idiote des sentiments, cette peur n'était rien comparé à la peur de perdre Shizuru ! La louve plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de la châtaigne, le baiser était maladroit, mais très tendre, Natsuki passa sa langue entre les lèvres de Shizuru, ça jumelle ne se fit pas longtemps attendre, au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Les deux filles pleuraient. Natsuki pris son courage a de mains, elle regarda Shizuru droit dans les yeux et lui dit sans la moindre hésitation :

- Shizuru je t'aime !

Shizuru se demandait si elle rêvait. Elle venait de passer à deux doigts de la mort, être sauver miraculeusement, puis elle a était embrasser par la fille de ses rêves qui en plus de ça lui a dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait jamais était si heureuse, c'était sans doute le plus beau jour de sa vie (même si elle a failli crever !) Shizuru pleurait, elle n'avait jamais pleuré pour autant de chose de sa vie. Elle regardait les deux orbes verts devant, elles aussi elles pleuraient.

- Natsuki, je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours.

Les deux filles s'embrassèrent encore. Plus jamais elles ne pourraient se passer de ce délice de toute façon se disaient elles. Un peu plus tard, quand elles furent remis de leurs émotions, Shizuru voulu remercier Ayame de l'avoir sauvé, mais celle-ci était déjà partis. Le chef de la brigade félicita les deux jeunes filles pour leur excellent travail, il les ramena à leur appartement.

Arrivé à l'appartement, les deux jeunes filles montèrent, Shizuru proposa a Natsuki d'aller dormir, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas trop d'accord. Non mais c'est vrai quoi se disait-elle, après ce qu'elles avaient vécu aujourd'hui elles le méritaient bien. Shizuru rougi quand elle comprit ou sa louve voulait en venir. Natsuki poussa Shizuru dans le lit et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, la langue de la louve parcourait le coup blanc de son aimée :

- Ara, je ne savais pas ma petite Natsuki si entreprenante.

Elle dirigea ça bouche vers l'oreille de Shizuru, elle lui chuchota sensuellement qu'elle était une idiote, ce qui fit frissonner la Kaicho. Elles s'embrassaient langoureusement, Natsuki caressait les courbes parfaites de Shizuru, pendant que celle-ci lui plotait les fesses. Shizuru avait chaud, elle voulait a tout pris que Natsuki la déshabille, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver, Natsuki observa quelques instant la magnifique poitrine de sa compagne. Puis, elle commença à lécher et a suçotait le téton de Shizuru tandis que son autre main caressait l'autre sein de son aimée.

- Na-Natsuki hum…

Shizuru gémissait faiblement le nom de sa compagne, la main de Natsuki descendit doucement le long du corps de Shizuru, elle descendit jusque sa cuisse, puis elle remonta lentement vers l'entre jambe de sa châtaigne, elle la caressa doucement à travers la culotte, le plaisir monta instantanément en Shizuru, elle réclama tout de suite plus à Natsuki, elle lui retira alors sa culotte, elle passa son doigt sur la fente de Shizuru, elle était toute mouillé, cela excita grandement Natsuki, elle remonta son doigt jusqu'à bouton du plaisir, et elle le caressa, la châtaigne se cambrait de plaisir sous les caresses de Natsuki, elle en demandait encore plus, Natsuki descendit alors lentement sa bouche sur le corps de Shizuru, elle lui embrassa d'abord les seins, plus plusieurs fois le ventre mais toujours en descendant, la voilà, elle y était arrivé, elle suçota le bourgeon de sa fleur, elle le léchait le mordiller. La châtaigne gémissait le nom de sa compagne de plus en plus fort.

- Hum Natsuki continus – oh –oh c'est bon.

Natsuki continuait le lui faire du bien avec ça langue, mais en plus de ça elle entreprit de lui pénétrer des doigts, elle lui en mit un puis deux, elle entamait un mouvement de va et vient de plus en plus rapide. Shizuru balançait ces hanches voulant ressentir de plus en plus les doigts de sa louve en elle, elle se cambrait, le plaisir était à son apogée, elle caressait la tête de Natsuki. Shizuru hurlait littéralement de plaisir, son cœur battait atrocement fort, sa respiration était des plus saccadé, Natsuki remonta en collant son genou a l'entre jambe de Shizuru elle l'embrassa délicatement sur la bouche, Shizuru était très fatiguée, mais elle n'eut pas envie de laisser Natsuki sur sa faim, alors elle lui fit aussi l'amour, Natsuki aussi eu un orgasme. Ce soir-là, elles se firent grandement plaisir l'une a l'autre.

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimez ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bonne lecture ! ( merci pour les coms ça me fait très plaisir :p )

* * *

Shizuru se réveilla la première, un corps chaud était fortement collé à elle, elle tourna la tête et vis les yeux vert de Natsuki la regardait. Shizuru souri et embrassa son aimée. Elles se dirent des mots doux, elles prirent leurs bain ensemble, la châtaigne avait failli mourir d'une hémorragie nasale en découvrant le corps nue de sa louve. Elles s'habillèrent, puis, elles entendirent quelqu'un frappait a la porte, Shizuru se précipita pour ouvrir, a l'extérieur se tenait le lieutenant Nagazaki, elle demanda si elle pouvait entrer, Shizuru se poussa sur le côté pour lui laisser le passage, après avoir échangé toute sorte de politesse, elles s'assirent toutes pour discuter. Tout d'abord Ayame remercia les deux filles de l'avoir sauver, puis les deux filles la remercièrent d'avoir sauvé Shizuru. Mais Ayame n'était pas là pour ça, elle devait parler de quelque chose de sérieux.

- J'aurais besoin de vous deux pour détruire définitivement l'organisation qui vous en veux, pendant le temps où j'étais retenue prisonnière, j'ai appris ou se trouver le QG principal, là où se trouve le cerveau de l'opération.

Natsuki et Shizuru se regardèrent longuement, rien qu'avec ce regard elles pouvaient se comprendre.

- Ca sera sans nous, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne laisserais plus jamais arriver quoi que ce soit à Shizuru.

Les yeux du lieutenant s'assombrirent quelque peu.

- Nous avons besoin de vous pour cette opération, comme je l'ai déjà dit aussi, c'est après vous, Natsuki Kuga qu'ils en ont. Le seul vrai moyen de protéger Shizuru est de faire ce que je vous demande.

Shizuru pris la main de Natsuki et la sera fort.

- Ara ? Et pourquoi vous avez besoin de nous ? Vous n'avez pas d'autres hommes ?

- Si, nous en avons d'autres, mais nous avons besoin de vous pour le plan.

- Le plan ? C'est quoi ce plan qui nécessite tant notre aide ? Je vais devoir donner a eu c'est ça ?

- Tu as tout compris Kuga.

Et oui, le plan n'était pas vraiment un plan, c'était une rencontre avec le cerveau des opérations pour tout mettre au clair, le commissariat n'étais pas au courant de cette manœuvre, d'après Ayame, c'était le seul moyens pour en finir avec tout ça, alors c'était décidé, bien que ce soit encore plus dangereux que la dernière fois il le fallait, la personne ayant proposé le rendez-vous était le boss du « gang » lui-même, pour prouver sa bonne fois, il laissait choisir le lieu de rendez-vous, le boss en question avait donné une numéro de portable a Ayame pour qu'elle lui dise l'endroit. Natsuki et Shizuru décidèrent que le rendez-vous se passerait à 4h du matin dans le parc Sakura qui était à trois km de chez elles, le message sera envoyer à 3h40, à ce moment, elles seront déjà toutes les trois sur les lieux, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du terrain et ainsi éviter toute embuscade.

**3h40, Parc Sakura :**

Les messages avait était envoyer, il ne fallait plus qu'attendre leurs arrivé. Shizuru et Natsuki s'embrassèrent à plusieurs reprises, elles se dirent à quel point elles s'aimaient. Ayame regardait la scène les yeux dans le vide, pensive. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle le fasse, elle le savait, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ayame s'approcha des deux jeunes filles, elle vaporisa un produit sur leurs visages, pour Shizuru et Natsuki se fut le noir complet.

**3h plus tard :**

Natsuki ouvrit les yeux, une lumière blanche lui agressa les rétines, elle essaya de bougé, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était comme suspendu et attaché dans l'air, elle tourna la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, a 10m d'elle Shizuru avait les yeux fermé, elle était elle aussi attaché de façon a qu'elle soit debout. Natsuki appela le nom de Shizuru plusieurs fois,elle ne répondait pas, Natsuki voyait maintenant la pièce où elle se trouvait. C'était une pièce qui ne faisait environs 30m², une pièce toute blanche, une porte au fond, dans la pièce il n'y avait que Shizuru et elle toute deux attaché. Natsuki appela le nom de Shizuru de plus en plus fort, il fallait qu'elle lui réponde, Natsuki paniquait car Shizuru ne répondait pas, les larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Natsuki, non ce n'est pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas être morte ! Mais qu'es ce qui c'était passé bon sang ! Elle se rappelle qu'elle était dans le parc, elle attendait l'ennemi avec Shizuru et Ayame, puis le noir complet ! Un bruit sorti Natsuki de ses pensé, Shizuru chuchotait le nom de Natsuki, la louve était soulagé que sa moitié était en vie, mais son esprit ne serait pas tranquille avant qu'elles soient toute deux sortis de la. La porte du fond s'ouvrit, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, c'était Ayame, les yeux de Natsuki s'illuminèrent, elles étaient sauvé ! Ayame ne fit pas attention à Natsuki, elle se dirigea vers Shizuru. Enfin se disait Ayame, enfin elle allait accomplir son but.

-Enfin…

Ce n'étais qu'un murmure, Ayame regarda Shizuru droit dans les yeux, la kaicho frissonna, dans le regard du lieutenant il y avait un mélange de haine et de folie. Shizuru ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais une chose est sûr, c'est qu'Ayame n'étais pas là pour les sauver. Natsuki ne comprenait pas encore moins ce qui se passait, elle dit donc :

- Oi ! Lieutenant dépêché vous de nous détacher qu'on s'en aille, vous nous expliquerez après !

Il y eu quelques secondes de silences avant qu'Ayame n'explose de rire, un rire fou.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH ! Tu n'as pas compris Kuga on dirait ? Tu veux que je t'éclaire ?

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage habituellement neutre du lieutenant.

- Vous êtes mes prisonnières.

- Qu.. QUOI ! Mais pourquoi ? Hurla la louve.

-Pourquoi … POURQUOI ?

Ayame était devenue folle, elle tournait en rond dans la pièce, elle se grattait la tête d'un geste nerveux et répétitif, elle n'arrêtait pas de chuchoter le même mot « pourquoi ».

- URUSAI !

La louve venait d'hurler. Ayame s'arrêta brusquement, elle regardait à présent Natsuki.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je vous retiens prisonnière ?

Ayame se rapprocha de Shizuru et lui caressa doucement le visage sous les yeux haineux de Natsuki.

- Ma chère Shizuru, es ce que le nom Kiara Satô te dit quelque chose ?

- Non.

Ayame mit une baffe à Shizuru, Natsuki hurlait qu'elle allait la buter.

-Silence ! Evidement que ça ne te dis rien… Pourtant tu l'as déjà rencontrée, pas longtemps certes mais assez pour avoir commis l'irréparable.

- Ara, je ne comprends pas ou vous voulez en venir Nagazaki-san.

Ayame riait.

- Oh, mais tu vas bientôt comprendre ne t'en fais pas … Maintenant silence !

Les deux jeunes filles ne parlèrent plus, elles se contentèrent d'observer Ayame, celle-ci sorti une télécommande de son soutif, elle appuya un bouton, sur le mur blanc d'en face y était projetée une vidéo, sur la vidéo on pouvait voir Shizuru, Shizuru et son Naginata rouge, Shizuru et son kimono violet, Shizuru et son sourire malsain. Et oui, c'était une vidéo des caméras de surveillance. Shizuru s'approchait d'une jeune femme brune, elle devait avoir une 20 aine d'année, la femme brune lui tirait dessus à l'aide de son revolver mais Shizuru para toutes les balles à l'aide de son Naginata. Shizuru tua la femme. Ayame éteignit alors la vidéo. Natsuki était choquée de ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle savait parfaitement ce que Shizuru avait fait, mais le voir en vidéo était totalement diffèrent. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, elle n'en voulait pas à Shizuru, elle ne lui en voudrait jamais. Shizuru pleurait silencieusement, avoir revu les atrocités qu'elle avait commises lui était extrêmement douloureux. Ayame tourna la tête vers Shizuru les yeux pleins de haine.

- C'est trop tard pour pleurer. Je te présente Kiara Satô ma fiancée.

C'était donc ça.

- Vous savez, depuis notre rencontre, rien n'a était fait au hasard ! Depuis le début j'attends le moment de ma vengeance ! Mouahahahahahahah ! Mais avant tout, comme tout bon ravisseur, je vais vous expliquer à quoi a servi toute cette mise en scène. Bien avant notre « rencontre » je vous avais observé, vous viviez tranquillement votre presque amour, ne vous souciant de rien, et moi je vous regardez, seule. Shizuru celle qui m'a enlevé tout ce pourquoi ma vie avait un sens, vivait mon futur, VIVAIT CE QUE J'AURAIS DU VIVRE ! Insouciante … J'aurais pu me venger à ce moment, mais ça n'aurait pas encore était assez fort, vous n'étiez pas encore réellement ensemble, et oui Fujino, mon plan était de vous rapprocher encore plus que vous ne l'étiez, et je te laisse deviner la suite…

Shizuru blêmit quand elle comprit.

- Tu vas nous tuer ?

Ayame rigola encore une fois.

- Vous tuer oui.. Mais avant tout, je vais torturer ta précieuse Natsuki devant tes yeux, pendant plusieurs jours, pour ensuite effectivement la tuer. Ensuite, je te torturais toi, mais je ne te tuerais pas, tu vivras seule.

Ce fut au tour de Shizuru de rire.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je continuerais à vivre si ma Natsuki mourait ?

- Oh oui, crois-moi tu vivras, tu vivras dans le seul but de te venger.

Natsuki serrait les poings, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite.

- La perte de son âme sœur, et la pire torture du monde le sais-tu ? Parce qu'au fond, quand une personne meurt, elle disparait définitivement. Et avec tout disparait, son souffle, ses paroles, ces baiser.

Ayame pleurait, elle s'écroula à genou en se tenant la tête.

-Kia-Kiara, tu me manque tellement…

Les larmes affluèrent de plus en plus, sa tête faisait mal, elle n'était plus là et ne serait plus jamais la se disait-elle, son cœur lui faisait mal, une atroce douleur lui tordit l'estomac. Ayame n'en pouvait plus, jamais elle ne la reverrait, elle le savait, elles avaient un projet d'avenir ensemble, une maison, elles avaient déjà un donneur de sperm pour leurs futur enfant. Et tout ça parti en fumée.

-Kiara, reviens moi …

Personne ne devrait avoir à subir cette douleur ce dit-elle. Tout ça à cause de cette garce. Mais Ayame savait, elle savait pourquoi Shizuru avait fait ça, elle avait fouillé le passé de Natsuki, et elle en a déduit que c'était une vengeance. Et le cycle de la vengeance est toujours très dur à arrêter. Ayame était toujours à genou au sol, elle pleurait son mal être, elle pleurait pour la revoir, elle pleurait l'impossible.

Natsuki se dit que c'était le moment de mettre en œuvre ce qu'elle avait appris pendant son entrainement, se libérer des liens, elle y travaillait depuis qu'elle avait remarqué qu'elle était enfermée. Le problème c'était surtout pour les cordages de ses pieds, mais elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, dans ses vêtements elle avait cousu une petite poche caché contenant une petite dague, elle espérait juste qu'elle n'avait pas était trouvé, de toute façon Ayame ne faisait pas attentions a elles pour l'instant, c'était le moment idéal, Natsuki défit donc les liens de ses mains, Ayame ne vit rien, elle chercha sa petite dague, bingo ! Elle libera les liens de ses pieds. Le lieutenant redressa sa tête, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quelque chose Natsuki la repoussa avec son pied, le coup avait assommé Ayame, Natsuki la fouilla donc, elle n'avait aucune arme, elle les prenait donc tellement pour des débutantes ? Avant de libérer Shizuru, Natsuki voulait s'assurer de quelque chose, elle ouvrit lentement la porte pour découvrir avec surprise qu'elles étaient dans la pièce d'une maison. Elle se dirigea vers Shizuru et la libera, celle-ci l'embrassa passionnément, elles entendirent toutes les deux un bruit métallique venant de derrière, le lieutenant était debout un petit pistolet à la main.

- Tu as oublié de fouillé mon soutif. Elle est belle la maison hein Shizuru-chan, Natsuki-chan ? Personne ne devrait subir la perte de l'âme sœur. Mais la vie en a voulu autrement pas vrai Shizuru ?

Shizuru ne savait pas quoi répondre, c'est vrai, elle avait tué. Elle méritait surement de mourir, mais si elle mourait, Natsuki serait dans le même état qu'Ayame, alors elle avait décidée d'être égoïste, elle n'avait aucune envie de mourir, et surtout, elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre Natsuki. Ayame continua son monologue.

- Mais au fond, vous tuer ne me rendra jamais Kiara. Par contre …

Elle s'apprêta a tiré sur Natsuki, Shizuru se mit devant. Le bruit du pistolet retentit, du sang gicla.

- … mourir me fera peut-être la revoir… ki a..ra …

Ayame s'était suicidée d'une balle dans le cœur. Un sourire sincère était accroché a son visage.

* * *

Bon, le prochain chapitre sera le prologue ( ba oui, je peux pas finir sur ça alors qu'on sait pas ce que deviennent Shizuru et Natsuki :o )

J'éspère que vous avez aimez, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires ! :)


End file.
